Electronic devices, and particularly mobile electronic devices including, without limitation, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile phones, and laptop computers, typically include one or more power sources, such as batteries or other types of power stores, for example, power cells, electrochemical cells, fuel cells, or other power storage devices. Often, electronic devices can be inefficient in managing charge drawn from the power source and delivered to the electronic device when the load of the electronic device can vary unpredictably. Therefore, an efficient method of managing charge for electronic devices can be particularly beneficial.